The Person I'll Always Love
by gracebrisbane
Summary: This is a collection of Teen Wolf fics all BY REQUEST. Just send me a message/review and I'll write it!
1. Illuminated (Scallison)

**Takes place in Illuminated. Scott wants to dance with Allison, as he can't get her out of her head. And to his surprise, she's thinking the same thing. Scallison Reunion fic, requested by jay. walker . 104**

Despite the bright lights, the blasting music, and the overwhelming heat, Scott's senses were in tune as he shuffled through the crowds of people on the dance floor. And he could sense her.

He could smell her warm, vanilla scent; he could hear her choppy breaths as she danced; and he could see her beautiful ivory skin across the room, her face a beacon to him.

He pushed through the mass of bodies until he reached her. She was dancing alone, but still seemed to be enjoying herself. When she caught Scott's gaze, her body stiffened, her movements stilled. "Hey!" she shouted above the crowd, though she didn't have to shout with him. She knew that.

"Hey," he said, smirking at her as casually as he could. Parties had never been Scott's thing, and neither had flirting. Put the two together and it could only result in nerves. "I thought, uh, maybe . . . You look good," Scott settled on, gesturing to her barely-clothed body, covered in neon designs.

She smiled tensely. "Thanks. Uh . . you do, too," she answered awkwardly. Scott just nodded.

They danced in silence for a while. Scott struggled to stay on the beat, as Allison's heart beat was the predominant sound in his head. Without thinking, his hands absently moved to grab her waist. He realized his mistake a bit too late, but Allison didn't pull away. Instead, she placed her hands over his and gently guided them across her body, making his hands sway with her hips. She smiled up at him, timidly, and Scott's eyes sparked. He hadn't seen her smile like this at him in ages. It was almost like things used to be.

Before they knew it, they were chest-to-chest, swaying together as the music swelled and lights blurred their vision. "Scott," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his. He inhaled her wonderful scent and fought the urge to moan. He didn't really know if Allison really wanted this - if she felt the same way. For all he knew, she could just be enjoying herself, having a good time. She might even be drunk, unaware that she's dancing with her ex.

But something inside of him told him she was complete aware of her situation. And that she wanted it to happen.

So he kissed her.

It had been too long since he'd last tasted her, last touched her like this. But the agony of waiting paid off. The kiss was so much more than Scott had ever dreamed of. Allison was warm against him, her back arching as she leaned into him, smiling against his mouth. She tasted the same as always, and her lips were just as soft and tender as he remembered. His hands tugged on the ends of her hair and she ran hers down his back. And though they weren't exactly alone, Allison helped strip Scott of his shirt. It was a party, after all. Half the guys were shirtless.

"Come on, Alpha," Allison whispered next to his ear. Her breath made him shiver. "I want to paint you."

She dragged him over to a small table, where jars of neon paints were scattered about. "No peeking," she said, forcing him to close his eyes. She dug a brush into the yellow, sat Scott down on a chair, and started to drag the brush across his chest. He shivered, as it the paint was cold and her hands were delicate, but he was used to baring worse. He sat in agony as the bristles ran across his chest, aching to just reach out and hold her, screw the paint. But instead he let her do it, he let her cover him in paint while he sat quietly.

"Finished," Allison murmured, her hands on his shoulders. Scott opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, which was covered in an array of intricate symbols, with the one word displayed in the middle: _mine. _

Hers.

Scott liked the idea of being hers.

"Does this mean . . . ." he trailed off, looking up into her eyes. In reply Allison sat down on his lap, twisting her arms and legs around him and tracing the word on his chest with her finger.

"Yes," she smirked. "Scott McCall, you're mine now."


	2. Heartbeat (Scallison)

**Requested by Lexim325:**

What about if Allison just got back from Paris and she can't sleep and Scott hears her unsteady heart rate and goes to see her. They cuddle and Allison finally falls asleep.

* * *

Scott would usually take his motorcycle, but something inside him propelled him to walk to Stiles' tonight. It wasn't a long walk, especially when you had werewolf super-strength and speed. And now, as Scott headed home from a long night of Stiles-time, Scott took it slow, taking a leisurely stroll through the streets of Beacon Hills. It was already 12:30 am, but Melissa was pretty lenient on her 1 am curfew. If Scott's out later then that, Melissa usually assumes it's just werewolf busy. He had time to spare.

He took the long way home, winding through familiar streets, the night silent and calming. He hadn't even realized he was near Allison's house until he heard the familiar beating of her heart, the delicious scent of her perfume, and the light sound of her breathing. His head tilted in the direction of her house, which was just across the street. He listened closely and realized that her heart rate was off - it was much faster then usual. To Scott, it seemed as if she wasn't exactly having a peaceful sleep. In disagreement with his mind, his heart forced him to run across the street. He hesitated before climbing up the side of her house, something he had gotten quite used to when he and Allison had dated, especially with Chris's watchful eye. He knew he shouldn't do this - the two of them were over, through - but he couldn't seem to stop. His hands and feet disobeyed his brain and he reached the window.

Unsurprisingly, she was laying down on her bed, lights off, staring up at the ceiling. The covers were pulled off of her, revealing just a bra and shorts serving as pajamas. He knocked gently on the window, but regretted the decision as soon as his hand hit the glass.

Allison's head whipped towards the glass and her eyes scanned the darkness. When she settled on Scott's embarrassed smirk, she rolled her eyes. She dashed out of bed, re-locked the door, and shoved a sweatshirt on before opening the window. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. She was furious. Her heart picked up.

"I just . . . I was walking home and I heard your heartbeat . . . and you seemed restless," Scott explained slowly, taking in Allison's reactions. So far, all she'd done is scowl. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Allison sighed, realizing he only had good intentions, and slipped the window up further. "I'm fine," Allison said as Scott slid through the opening. "Just jet-lagged, is all."

"Oh, right!" Scott says, nodding his head, belatedly recalling that Allison had gone to Paris for two weeks. The two hadn't really talked much this summer, and two-weeks without her had seemed almost normal. "How was the trip?"

"Great, actually," Allison said, laying back down on the bed. "I learned a lot of interesting things from my family." She had been visiting distant Argents in hopes of gaining more werewolf-related information.

"I'm assuming you told them you were still a hunter?" Scott guessed. From what he had heard, the Argents were _very _strict when it came to their family duty - if they learned that Allison, and even Chris, had strayed from the path, who knows what they would do.

"Yeah," Allison laughed. "I definitely didn't mention the fact that I'm friends with a whole pack of wolves." Scott joined in her laughter and then he was laying down beside her. "Or that my best friend is a Banshee, and my ex is an Alpha."

"Probably a good idea."

"Definitely," Allison agreed, her laughter subsiding. Scott watched as her smile grew smaller, her eyes settling on the ceiling, her breath growing calm. They sat in silence for a moment - Scott watching Allison, Allison watching the fan spin - before anyone spoke again. "How's my heart rate?"

"Huh?"

"You said you came here because my heart rate was up. Well, how's it now?" Allison asked, turning on her side to face him. Scott did the same, his insides churning.

He listened carefully, tilting his head for dramatic effect. Allison smirked. "Much better."

"You always did help me relax." Scott just nodded. "But I still don't think I could fall asleep. The time change is just too weird. Do you think . . . Um, never mind."

"What is it?" Scott said.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me!" Scott encouraged, nudging her teasingly in the side. She wrapped her arms around herself like armor, but her lips were curving upwards.

"I just . . . I thought maybe you could help me fall asleep." She didn't say anything more, but Scott could see the question in her eyes. The silent pleading to help her in a way that he knew he shouldn't. They weren't dating. They hadn't been for a while now. He couldn't do this again.

But he wanted to so badly.

So he carefully wrapped his arms around her, tucking her small body into his, twisting her around so that her back was pressed against her chest. He felt her sink into his hold and he squeezed tighter. She twined her legs with his and reached back to clasp his hand. Her body was warm against his, the shape of it against her so familiar it hurt.

They laid there silently for a while, just listening to each other's breathing. It was so quiet, yet Scott couldn't hear anything.

He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, ever so lightly. But she was already asleep.


	3. Claimed (Scallison)

**REQUESTED BY ForeverABlankPage **

**Prompt: Scott is tearing up the dance floor and Allison watches as he keeps getting hit on by girls until she feels the need to stake her claim.**

* * *

Allison leaned against the wall, sipping a soda and watching drowsily as the crowd pulsed to the music. School dances were never her thing, let alone when she didn't have a date. It wasn't prom or anything - just a "winter" formal - so Allison didn't even want to go. But Lydia made her come, forced her to buy a dress, get her hair done, and show up at this stupid event just to leave her so she could go make out with Aiden in a dark corner. Allison rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

She had contemplated leaving, but knew that she was Lydia's ride home. Sure, Aiden could drive her home, or Stiles, or Scott or _anybody, _but she didn't want to be a bad friend. She could wait it out for an hour longer.

Her gaze sifted through the crowd again until she settled on Scott, who was dancing rather enthusiastically. It was unlike Scott to dance, too, but he seemed to _really _be enjoying it. His jacket was off and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the color. Allison could see the sweat covering his brow, his hair in messy curls that shined under the neon lights. She couldn't help but blush at the sight.

That was until some idiot sophomore - Jenna, she thought her name was - started to dance with him. She pressed her body against his and swayed with him. Scott didn't seem to mind. He just smiled wider and started to move in rhythm with her body. Another girl came up, one Allison didn't know, and tried to steal Scott's attention. Scott laughed as the two girls pressed against him on opposite sides and started to fight for dominance. Allison felt her face turn red.

And then the weirdest thing happened. It was like Scott was some beacon of light and all the girls were moths. In just minutes he was the center of attention, a group of girls swarming around him in an attempt to dance with him. Hands grabbed at his chest, his waist, his shoulders, his hair. Hips bumped and chests touched. It was a maze of bodies, with Scott in the center.

Allison wasn't the jealous type. At least she didn't think she was. But something about this - about seeing all these girls try to dance with her ex - flipped her switch.

She charged through the room, pushing away the slutty girls that were trying to steal Scott from her. _He's not mine, _Allison reminded herself. But she kept moving.

Scott's eyes lit up when he saw her. His smile was cute and boyish, the one she'd fallen in love with forever ago. "Hey, Allison," he said. Girls from either side of her tried to push her away, but she stood her ground. "Everything okay?" he added, taking in her determined face.

She pulled his collar and pressed her lips against his, holding his face in her hands and tasting his sweet, sweet lips for the first time in forever. Scott immediately pulled away. "Allison, are you . . . are you drunk?" He asked, though it seemed like he wanted her to answer no.

Which she did.

"Allison . . . I . . " he started, but she cut him off with her lips. Again. This time he sunk into her mouth, twined his arms around her waist and kissed her back. The music started to fill her and soon she was dancing with Scott, their bodies swaying and shaking while their lips waltzed. She had never felt so good.

"Um, excuse me?" Jenna said, tapping Allison's shoulder and pulling her lips away from Scott's. "I was dancing with him."

Scott opens his mouth to say something, but Allison stares daggers at the girl. "He's not yours to dance with," she snapped. "He's mine."


End file.
